Of Bed Head and Bubblegum Toothpaste
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: In which Norway has bed head and Denmark takes a liking to bubblegum toothpaste.  Also known as 'A Typical Morning In the Life Of Our Favorite Nordic Couple'


**Title:** Of Bed Head and Bubblegum Toothpaste  
**Characters/Pairings:** Denmark/Norway  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** In which Norway has bed head and Denmark takes a liking to bubblegum toothpaste. (Also known as 'A Typical Morning In the Life Of Our Favorite Nordic Couple')  
**Warning:** none  
**AN:** established relationship. written for synthrax (livejournal) and her prompt: _Denmark/Norway - waking up in the morning. _this is my first time writing for this pair ffff. Hope they're all in-character somehow (it was fun writing them though~!)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Norge dear!"

Norway rolled over, eyes still tightly shut and blanket still stubbornly pulled over himself.

"Nn" he mumbled into his pillow.

If the loud and booming voice hadn't made the fact known yet then the insistent bouncing on the other side of his (_our_, Norway could almost hear Denmark correct him in his head) bed surely informed Norway that the Dane was already very much up and awake.

The bouncing rocked the mattress and Norway with it. It was driving him crazy. Did Denmark want him to wake up with a bad case of nausea?

"Quit it, will you?" he mumbled irritably, still into his pillow.

To Norway's surprise, the bouncing ceased. He felt the bed sheets suddenly shift, heard the unmistakable sound of heavy feet landing on the wooden floor and padding to God-knows-where.

Norway allowed himself to peek groggily from underneath his blanket. Only to have his eyes blinded by a steady stream of bright sunshine.

He crawled back into the comforting darkness of his blanket.

"Look Norge!" Denmark chirped. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the neighbors are up and about. It's a beautiful day!"

"Shut the window, Danmark, and spare the neighbors the sight of your unsightly chest hair, will you?"

"Hey! I don't have ugly chest hair." Denmark replied, feigning hurt. Though he obediently closed the window and lowered the blinds.

"Whatever." Norway buried his face deeper into his pillow.

He felt the mattress shift again as Denmark climbed back into bed, felt it fall and rise in several places as Denmark (he assumed) crawled towards him. Then, before Norway was even fully aware of what was happening, Denmark yanked the blanket from his hands.

Norway's dark glare was only countered by a bright cheery grin from Denmark.

"You have no choice but to wake up now Norge~" Denmark singsonged cheerfully.

Norway sighed, defeated. He sat up and tried to rub the sleep off his eyes. "I'm awake now." he announced (though it seemed he did this only for the benefit of convincing himself that he, really, was awake).

"Norge, you have bed head." Denmark remarked, laughing.

Norway ran a hand through his hair. Sure enough, his hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Here, let me fix it for you." Denmark offered. He combed his fingers gently through Norway's hair and smoothed out the kinks.

"There you go." he finally said triumphantly. Norway ran a hand through his hair; it was surprisingly smoothed back in place again.

"A kiss for my reward?" Denmark teased, puckering his lips.

Norway wrinkled his nose. "Of course not. Not with your morning breath."

"Aww Norge, please?" Denmark pleaded with that kicked-puppy expression that Norway always found hard to resist.

"If you brush your teeth first, maybe I'll reconsider your offer." Norway finally relented.

"Alright!" Denmark rolled of the bed, landed rather shakily on his feet, and, without bothering to properly steady himself, was off to the bathroom. 

* * *

Several long minutes later and Denmark was out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Norway asked as he finished making the bed.

"I made sure that my breath would be up to your standards." Denmark plopped himself on the newly-made bed, causing wrinkles on the bed sheet that made Norway frown in disapproval.

"Say Norge," he suddenly asked, "did you change your toothpaste?"

"I did, actually." Norway replied, sitting down beside Denmark (he'd just have to fix the bed again later). "The flavor I usually use was out-of-stock so I tried a new one."

"No wonder it tastes like bubblegum instead of the usual mint." Denmark remarked. He ran his tongue across his lips thoughtfully (while Norway tried his best to will down the heat quickly creeping up his face and neck).

"Hey," Denmark said, brightening up. "you still owe me a kiss, Norge."

"I said I'll _reconsider_ your offer." Norway reminded him.

"Aww, c'mon Norge! Just a quick peck on the lips?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"It doesn't matter!" Denmark grinned widely. "The freshness of my breath will be enough for the two of us!"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Fine then."

Before Norway could prepare himself or even check whether his breath carried any tell-tale signs of staleness, Denmark suddenly pulled him closer and crashed their lips together.

Their kiss tasted like bubblegum toothpaste, with a hint of mint mouthwash (and thankfully had no sign of morning breath whatsoever) and was nowhere near a quick peck on the lips. 

* * *

Norway settled contentedly in Denmark's arms once Denmark's 'reward' was over. He could and would have fallen asleep again right there and then if it weren't for the rude interruption of his hungry rumbling stomach.

"Another reward if I make you breakfast?" Denmark whispered teasingly in Norway's ear.

A small smile quirked on Norway's lips. "If you make the bed too then _maybe_ I'll reconsider your offer."

_end_


End file.
